


Domestic Life Was Never Quite My Style

by Snap_crackle_spock



Series: I'm not throwing away my blaster shot [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Character Introduction, Cuties, F/M, Family Meals, I promise, M/M, My crappy star wars au, a little plot, last one shot, narrated by Theo, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snap_crackle_spock/pseuds/Snap_crackle_spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theodosia shares a day in the life of what it's like to live on the Resistance Base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Life Was Never Quite My Style

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's the last one shot before we get into the sequel! 
> 
> This one-shot it longer than the others but it does a lot of time jumps, so bear with me. 
> 
> Also, can we all take a second to mourn because Ariana DeBose announced that she's going to be leaving the show before I get to see it and I'm actually sadder about that than when Lin announced he was leaving.

What was the next step after Cloud Nine? Whatever it was, that’s where Theo was currently at. No words other than  _ spectacular _ and  _ amazing _ and  _ mind-blowing _ (Mind-spectacazing?) could describe how she felt. She was officially part of the Revolutionary Crew. That was like being granted a pass to sit at the cool kids table in the mess hall for life. Except, now she  _ was _ the cool kids table. She’d had a good deal of friends before, sure, but this was on another level. Now it seemed like every time she got back from a mission the entire mess hall held it’s breath collectively to listen. 

Not to mention that, along with the boost in confidence, she’d also been learning so much more than when she’d been with all of the other kids under 18. There was something about flying into open space for the first time that was positively mind boggling. She was even beginning to teach the kids who had just turned 18, some of them older than her, the difference between in-atmosphere and outer space flying.  _ Her. A teacher. _

And, of course, her mother being back was an intense plus. It was still awkward, to say the least, whenever her dad came up in conversation. He had been her hero, he still kind of was, and all of a sudden he was no longer in her life. She visited him, though. She went once a week and her mom went once a week and that’s how their family functioned. 

Not to mention her… Her Philip. She didn’t exactly know what they were to each other, but friends just didn’t feel sufficient. Because, from the moment she’d seen him, she was immediately taken, whether it was romantic or not was still up in the air as far as she was concerned. But, while they didn’t make out or anything like that, they definitely spent most of their time together. When she wasn’t flying with the Squadron ( _ her _ squadron) and he wasn’t training the little kids how to fire blasters, chances were that they were together. 

Alex, John, and Theo’s mom always made fun of them for it, specifically Alex. Whenever Theo and Philip were chilling at their place he was always ready with a stupid comment like ‘when’s the wedding’ or ‘they grow up so fast’ while John would give a laugh or slap him on the arm. Or, Maker forbid, they hung out at the Burr residence where Theodosia would be super overprotective. Theo and Philip had developed a theory that it was because she’d missed so much of her life being locked away that she wasn’t going to risk any aspect of it. 

However, when the parents (or in Philip’s case, older brother and the guy he was definitely fucking) weren’t bugging them… It was actually kind of nice. And by kind of Theo meant very nice indeed. So far, they’d rented every holo-film they could, played every board game that the Resistance rec center had to offer, and threatened to shove a ship up one another’s asses no less than seven times a week. Theo was happy with Philip, a nice change of pace from her anger towards her father.

“So you’re coming over for dinner tonight, right?” Philip asked as the two of them strolled by the lake on their way back from combat training. When they weren’t on missions, the kids of the Resistance would go to a makeshift ‘school.’ Language, science, and math were taught for an hour each day so that the next generation wouldn’t be totally helpless. And, aside from those, they also had combat, flight, and weapons training. Those (with a handful of other classes that were optional like strategies or medical attention) were also open to the adults, and required from new members. Though, Theo had a pass to get out of the flight class, seeing as she was getting one-on-one training from the best of the best.

“I didn’t realize there was an invitation,” Theo replied, blowing a lock of dreaded hair out of her face. She’d cut it shorter for the dry season and a piece in the front kept escaping her pony tails. 

“Yeah, Alex and John are inviting a few other people. Hercules and Eliza are still off on vacation and Peggy’s talking to some arms dealers on Washington’s behalf but Laf and Angelica are coming over. There’s plenty of room left so, if you want to come and bring your mom that’s totally cool”

“Thanks, Philip,” Theo grinned, readjusting the strap of the bag slung across her shoulder. 

“Of course.”

  
  


The day seemed to drag slower by the outfit. Theo was never much concerned with what she looked like and, being in the Resistance, that was a valuable skill as there weren’t many clothes for her in the first place. But, for some reason, nothing seemed to feel  _ just right _ for dinner at the Hamilton-Laurens household. The sweatpants she’d been wearing all day were  _ too  _ baggy but her leggings were  _ too _ tight and her skirt was  _ too _ short but her formal pants were  _ too _ long. By the time she was on her fifth outfit her small room (she had one, her mom had one that used to be her dad’s, there was a shared bathroom, and a living room with a kitchenette) was a complete and utter wreck. At that point she’d trade picking out the perfect outfit for shooting things from her ship -which she’d affectionately named the Elements- any day.

“Theo, baby, we need to get go-” Theo’s mother cut herself off upon looking at the wreckage of her room.  _ She _ looked amazing. Her dreaded hair was swept elegantly into a half-updo, her lips were painted a bright pink, and a long blue skirt was piled over a simple white tank top, “And what happened in here?”

“I have nothing to wear!” Theo sighed, flopping onto her bed. The white t-shirt she had on with jeans seemed to casual. This was semi-formal, at least. Right? “I mean, I have stuff to wear, but nothing’s  _ perfect.  _ You know?”

Theodosia just smiled and trailed after her daughter, sitting on the bed next to her, “I know  _ exactly _ what you mean. I remember the first time I went on a date with your father and I tore  _ my _ room apart just like you did yours. We were on Coruscant at the time and he promised to take me to some really expensive restaurant. We ended up going to see a holofilm, in the end.”

“What’d you wear?” Theo asked, sitting up again and looking up at her mom. Hearing her talk about Theo’s dad as if her were some sort of good person, it made Theo cringe inside. Because he probably  _ wasn’t _ alway aligned with the First Order. He was probably exactly like the dad Theo grew up with, quiet, loving, a huge dork if he let you see it.

“Something  _ way _ fancier than what you’ll be wearing, little lady.” Her mom laughed and bent down, picking up a brown jacket, similar to the one John alway wore, and handed it to her. “This is what you were missing by the way. I’ll give you two minutes if you want to put on any makeup, but then I’m walking out. With or without you.”

“Best mom ever!” Theo called as her mom glided out of the room, giving a soft laugh at Theo’s words.

  
  


The Hamilton-Laurens home wasn’t  _ actually  _ called that. Technically it was just the Hamilton home that John Laurens just happened to be in. Still, it never felt like  _ just  _ Alex and Philip’s home. Philip had even once told him that he felt like the odd one out between the two men. Granted, it might have something to do with them constantly trying to shove the other’s tongue down their throat. 

Though, Alex constantly made time for Philip. He made a point to walk him to and from the Base every other day, cooked breakfast for the three of them as often as he could, and gave Philip the courtesy of never doing it with his boyfriend while Philip was home. Instead it was while the two men were on a mission together or Philip was staying at Theo’s place for the night. You could always tell because Alex would have the  _ slightest _ limp the day after.

Alex took care of Philip, and Theo like that about Alex. Though, in a way, she was a bit jealous. Alex had always felt like her older brother. Theo turned to him when a problem came up that she couldn’t go to her dad to. Alex had been the one that she would retell stories of meaner kids teasing her about her parents to. He was the one that told her to punch them if they ever said something like that. He was the one who taught her how to punch properly when she’d told him that she’d never learned.

Ever since Philip and John had come into Alex’s life it was less time spent between him and her. She wasn’t a greedy person, but she missed the attention that Alex had once payed to her. Now she felt like she was third best. She just needed a chance to sit down and  _ talk _ with him so that she would know that her honorary older brother wasn’t gone forever.

“Hey there Theodosia!” The chipper voice of John came as he opened the door for the mother-daughter duo, “and Theodosia. We’re glad that you both could make it so last minute. And both of you look radiant, as usual. Uh, Theo, Philip’s still in his room but he should be out any minute.”

“Philip!” Alex called from inside their apartment, “your girlfriend’s here! Come out and greet her like a proper gentleman!”

Theo blushed at Alex’s words and, as Philip entered the living room, she could see that he was, too. Their apartment was like the Burr’s, just more. Instead of a kitchenette there was a full kitchen complete with a dining room. And two separate bathrooms, though still only two rooms. Immediately Theo followed Philip to their usual place on the sofa as her mom, Alex, and John launched into conversation while they waited for Lafayette and Angelica to show up.

“I’m sorry about him,” Philip sighed, “he’s being a real dick!” He shouted the last part, loud enough for Alex to hear at least. Theo blushed, waiting for her mom to react to Philip’s words, but the three of them just laughed and went back to their conversation.

“So did you cook or what?” She asked, sinking into their couch, “‘Cause something smells  _ really _ good.”

“I don’t cook,” Philip shrugged, “I mean, I can’t. Never learned how. Neither did John. So mostly it’s just Alex making us stuff. I think he mentioned teaching John how to cook some stuff, and then me how to at least boil an egg to I won’t be hungry when their off gallumping through the galaxy.” Theo and Philip both shared a laugh at that.

This was nice, comfortable. It was like something straight out of a cheesy romance novel and Theo couldn’t care less. Being with Philip made her feel safe and welcome and a little bit glowy inside. It was as if whenever she was with Philip something just clicked and she knew  _ yeah, this is the place to be. _

And that was stupid, because he probably didn’t even like her that way. If she got too invested in this maybe-I-have-a-crush-on-him relationship she’d only be disappointed to find that he wasn’t into her like that. Or, even worse, he liked someone else. She didn’t want to deal with that. Besides, they were in the middle of a war. She couldn’t deal with relationship drama at the moment. Right now was a time for not dying. 

So instead of investing herself in the feelings she shoved them all into a little box in the back of her mind, focusing on just enjoying the evening with her best friend, her mom, and her unofficial family.

  
  


“Well I’m glad that you all could join us tonight,” Alex announced happily from his place at their dining table. It looked more like a picnic table, with a miss-matched array of chairs surrounding in, “even if  _ some _ of the guests are less welcomed than others.” He gave a pointed look at Lafayette who’d brought his pet Tooka with him. Theo liked Georges, she was one of the few people he didn’t hiss at.

“He doesn’t mean that,” John ammended, placing a gentle hand on Alex’s lap to keep him in check, “we are glad that all of you are here, pets included,” Then off to the side, “Alex I get that you hate the creature but take it down a notch so we can have a nice dinner. Please, for me?”

Alex had never seen Alex’s eyes soften like that. He was always so angry, so passionate about everything that he went into. Theo’d never seen someone have this kind of handle over Alex. Not in a controlling way, but in a mutual respect kind of way. Both men looked at the other with a kind of love that Theo had never seen before but wanted to experience.

“You two are the worst.” Lafayette ran his hand over his Tooka’s head as Georges passed by his chair, it’s striped ears twitching this way and that at every new sound. “But you’re forgiven, Alexander. I’m sure that Georges is just as excited about this as you are. And I wouldn’t have brought him if the power hadn’t gone out at my place. I can’t leave him without air conditioning.”

“You and your fucking tooka.” Angelica rolled her eyes, giving a small smile, “you love that thing almost as much as you love the real George.”

“I do not  _ love him, _ Angelica,” Lafayette defended, “I just have a deep respect for the man and owe him a lot.”

“Sure, Lafayette,” Theodosia chucked and lifted the lid off of her dish, a pie that was still steaming. Everyone had brought their own food. Lafayette produced a generously decked fruit basket and Angelica brought an entire cooked… Something. It looked like some kind bird and very delicious. The rest of the food -drinks, salad, something with rice- was supplied by Alex. 

“Can we start eating before the conversation continues?” Philip asked from next to Theo, already eyeing her mom’s pie hungrily. 

The small family that was gathered around the table let out a laugh and began passing around the dishes, piling their plates high with food until it seemed like the mountain in front of Theo would topple over. It was all delicious, it all just tasted like home. It was comfort food in every sense of the word.

“So, Laf,” Alex nudged him with his elbow, “word on the street is that you got a little somethin’ somethin’ going on with a certain mystery girl?”

“Is that what you kids are talking about?” He asked, directing the question to Theo and Philip who both shook their heads in disbelief. Neither had heard anything about good old Uncle Laf (the popular nickname for the man throughout the kid’s society in the resistance. According to any kid you asked, they were all named Uncle Laf, Aunt Angie, Momma ‘Liza, Grandma Herc, the gay cousins John and Alex, George Washingdad, Momtha, and Peggy) (Theo found it even funnier because, while most of the kids knew the Revolutionary Crew, they weren’t their  _ actual  _ family. So the entire family names thing became a hundred times funnier to Theo and Philip.) was seeing anyone.

“I haven’t heard anything about this,” Theo wondered out loud. What sort of girl would Lafayette date? What sort of girl could  _ handle  _ dating Lafayette. He was always the cool uncle who took her on adventures whenever she was bored. He’d once stowed her away in his ship and traveled to a village on the other side of the planet where a large market place had been set up and let her pick out a piece of jewelry for herself. 

“I’ve heard she’s a princess from another planet that he’s been seeing since two years ago,” John laughed into his food, cutting off a piece of Angelica’s bird with his knife, “and then I also heard a different version where you met her last week on a mission and she’s a secret agent for the New Republic trying to get information out of you. Or, I think this is my favorite one, she’s  _ actually _ King George dressed up in drag in an attempt to infiltrate the Resistance and has you completely fooled about the entire thing.”

“Where exactly do you get all of these stories, my friend?” Lafayette quirked an eyebrow.

John shrugged, “I spend a lot of time with the kids in hand-to-hand combat training. You hear some stuff.”

“How reassuring.”

“So what  _ is  _ the truth then?” Philip asked, propping his elbows onto the table and resting his head in his hands. 

“I can confirm she’s not King George, and she doesn’t work for the New Republic. Her name is Adrienne, I’ve known her since we were children, she’s  _ not _ a princess but she might as well be, and she’s been arrested three times, once on a dare.”

“Her dare was to get arrested?” Theodosia asked, politely dabbing her lips with the napkin in her lap.

“No,” Lafayette smirked, “Her dare was to smuggle some papers to me while  _ I _ was arrested and she figured the easiest way to do that was to go to prison herself.”

“Seems like your kind of a woman.” Alex approved. 

“Glad to have your approval.” 

“You know you love me.”

“You’re full of yourself.”

 

“Dinner was delicious,” Theodosia thanked Alex next to the door. Lafayette had already taken off and Angelica was in the kitchen showing John how to properly chop vegetables, “thank you again for inviting us. Theo and I both enjoyed ourselves immensely?”

“It was our pleasure,” Alex beamed, squeezing Philip’s shoulder as if it proved how much it meant to him, “It’s kind of nice to have it be so quiet after all of the shit that just went on. I think we all just need a breath of domestic bliss in our lives for a bit.”

“Can Theo sleepover?” Philip looked up at his older brother and then at Theo herself, “I mean, if you want to. I know I just stayed over last week but I just figured-”

“Can I, mom?” Theo looked up at her mother, who in turn looked to Alex, who just shrugged.

“You know I’m okay with whatever you kids wanna do. I’m what you youngsters call ‘the cool uncle.’” He grinned and shook Philip again.

“What does that make John?” Philip lifted an eyebrow.

“The less cool uncle.”

  
  


Theo adjusted herself on the couch, where she and Philip were curled together watching some cheesy comedy they found online on Alex’s holopad. She was warm underneath their shared blanket, the pajamas she kept over here in case of their spontaneous sleepovers and Philip’s hoodie. She wasn’t really paying attention to the film as Philip kept playing with her hair and she was poking his stomach every once in awhile. 

“He doesn’t deserve her,” Philip called, throwing a piece of popcorn at the screen when the douchebag character kissed the female lead, “she can do  _ so _ much better than him! Anyone who wears sunglasses inside is  _ off the menu _ for dating.”

“Oh really?” Theo laughed at her friends antics, “and what sort of guy would be worthy of -what’s her name?- Nicollette?”

“Well,” Philip paused the film, “she would need someone who’d be good to her, someone unlike fucking  _ Roger;  _ she’d need someone who would be there when she was sad and always worked on bringing her up; someone who could tell a joke,” his gaze traveled to her eyes, “somebody who would always be there to get her out of a bad situation.”

“Oh?” Was all Theo could say, her stomach twisting uncomfortably when she realized how quiet the room had gone. It was deafening, like there were words that were supposed to be spoken but weren’t being. It felt like someone was screaming at her and she couldn’t decipher the words.

With no warning whatsoever, the vase of colorful flowers John had picked that was sitting on a table next to the other end of the couch shuttered and moved off the table, falling to the floor below. Theo let out a startled scream. “What the fuck?”

“No!” Philip buried his head into his pillow, “It’s John. I mean, it’s John and Alex. This happens sometimes. Whenever they’re… You know when…” He looked helplessly at Theo, “when they’re going at it. Sometimes things’ll just start… floating. And falling. And I don’t John them for the floating objects but you’d think that they would chill when I have you over.”

“Here, I’ll go bang on their door and tell them to shut up.” Theo snickered at the prospect of Philip in his bed only to have a book on his nightdesk move and smack him in the face. Slipping on the wool lined slippers on the floor, she shuffled over to Alex and John’s room… only to find the door wide open with Alex reading a book and John doodling on some paper.

“Oh, hey Theo,” John waved at the young girl, “What’s up? Philip didn’t do anything that got himself hurt, right?”

“N-no,” she shifted, “we’re fine. I just came in because this vase right next to us floated and fell and we assumed it was you. You didn’t, you know, do that did you?” She was confused. Why would John intentionally wreck a vase of flowers? Was it an accident?

“No, it wasn’t me.” He set down the notepad he’d been drawing on. “I would’ve known if I’d moved something. Are you sure it was the Force and the vase didn’t just tip over?”

“I-” she thought for a second, “yeah, you’re probably right. I think it was by the edge of the table, anyway. That’s probably what happened.” Waving the couple goodnight, she turned to leave just to have the door separating her and them slam at maximum speed without her touching it. 

Shuffling feet came from behind the door and in a flash Alex and John were looking at her with slight worry in her eyes. Had… Had she done that? Was it just some weird coincidence?

Oh Maker

Could she use the Force?

“What the fuck?” She whispered. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I'm going to be taking two weeks off before starting the sequel, but I'm going to give you a little tease right now by announcing that it will include:
> 
> Spies, Pirates, the introduction of ANOTHER Force user (that we already know the name of) and ALL THE GAYNESS!
> 
> I can't wait to see you all next time!
> 
> Feel free to discuss with me in the comments (ask anyone, I always reply) or come hang out with me on Tumblr at i-hope-that-you-burrn


End file.
